parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music
Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music is the sixth episode in Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs series. It appeared on YouTube on January 6, 2016. Songs #Fun with Music (Mickey Mouse Club) #Why Should I Worry? (Oliver & Company) #With a Smile and a Song (''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'') #Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing (Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room) #All in the Golden Afternoon (''Alice in Wonderland'') #While Strolling Through the Park (The Nifty Nineties) #Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium on Popular Songs) #The Green with Envy Blues (''Adventures in Color'') #Good Company (Oliver & Company) #Blue Danube Waltz (Square Peg in a Round Hole) #Old MacDonald Had a Band (Jack and Old Mac) #Scales and Arpeggios (The Aristocats) #Why Should I Worry? Reprise Trivia *Co-hosted by Professor Owl and Ludwig Von Drake. At the beginning of the program, Professor Owl hosts. When "All in the Golden Afternoon" ends, Ludwig Von Drake takes over as host. Finally, after "Blue Danube Waltz" is over, Professor Owl takes over as host for the rest of the program. *The song Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing includes a montage with Disney birds from Bambi and the Silly Symphonies cartoon, Birds in the Spring. *''Boo Boo Boo'' is the only song that doesn't have text words with a Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball" appearing on the screen, this song has only the blue words with the crooner from A Symposium on Popular Songs bouncing on them. *An edited version of the Old MacDonald Had a Band segment that appeared in this video was credited under Toot, Whisle, Plunk, and Boom. From a technical sense, this is actually correct, becuase it derived from an episode, from the Walt Disney anthology series, titled Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom (season 5, episode 24) that aired on March 27th, 1959. The unaltered version of'' Old Macdonald Had a Band'', which did not appear in this video, appeared instead in the Disney short Jack and Old Mac. *This installment was the first to promote, and feature songs from, a then recently-released Disney film (in this case, Oliver & Company). Prior to this, most installments promoted anniversary re-releases of older films. *The end credits mistakenly credit Eva Gabor as she did not sing any of the songs in The Aristocats (Robie Lester did), and also forgets to credit Roscoe Lee Browne (voice of Francis in Oliver & Company) as he too sang in the final scene as well. Transcript *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 1 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 2 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 3 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 4 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 5 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 6 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 7 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 8 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 9 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 10 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 11 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 12 *Lydia and Soleil's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 6 Part 13 Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Episodes